1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for forming a vortex, and more particularly to a vortex-forming device which may be employed in an evaporator or concentrator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Evaporators and crystallizers are devices for concentrating a fluid component. Heretofore, it has been known to provide a forced-circulating evaporator having an uppermost vapor body, an intermediate steamchest, and a lowermost circulation chamber. The steamchest had a plurality of tubes which were effectively divided into an inner group, which directed the flow upwardly, and an outer annular group, in which the flow was downward. Liquor in the evaporator was circulated by means of a pump in the circulation chamber. Such pump was operated in such a manner as to cause the heated liquor to circulate upwardly through the steamchest inner tubes to the vapor body, where vapors thereof were removed, and downwardly through the tubes of the outer annular group.
However, as the liquor began to concentrate, crystals, which would typically form on the walls of the vapor body, would tend to break off, and be carried downwardly with the circulation of the liquor to clog or obstruct the mouths of the tubes of the outer group. This required frequent process interruption, during which such crystals were removed by flushing with an appropriate dilutent.
Structural and operational details of such concentrators may be found in one or more of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,976,430; 4,113,552; 3,165,435; 2,946,401; and 1,004,087.